The Seven Sarafan
by ResiAddict
Summary: The life Raziel and co. had before their death at the hands of our favourite blue wraith!
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Sarafan.

Nosgoth...a beautiful land, home of the pillars, home of vampire and human alike.

The vampires were hunted by the Sarafan, whose goal was to eradicate their race to protect their homeland, they saw vampires as evil and demonic, as did many (if not all) inhabitants of Nosgoth.

They were led by the strongest of them all; Raziel, a valient leader, and even better fighter, nobody dared speak against him, as he was so intimidating, yet charming all the same, well known to the townspeople, regarded as a guardian angel, as were his six companions: Melchiah, Dumah, Turel and Malek the pikemen, and Zephon, Rahab and Raziel himself the swordsmen.

The seven were truly devoted to their calling, never would they give up, not until the very end, not until absolutely everything was gone, not until they met their ends.

One fine night, just before the swap from winter to spring, Raziel decided to go out on a hunt for any vampires who thought they could evade the prying eyes of townspeople, in hope of finding a new, safer hiding place.

"Raziel, surely you aren't going alone?" asked a comrade nearby, whose duty it was to guard the main entrance to the Sarafan stronghold.

The expert fighter turned around, looking at the guardsman in the eye.

"And who do you suppose that I take with me?" he replied in a tone recognised to everyone, a tone showing he was angry.

The guard almost froze in fear, yet managed to spit out:

"One of your brothers in arms maybe?"

Pondering the thought for a moment, before noticing Melchiah nearby.

"Melchiah!, interested in some hunting?" he called, sword by his side.

It didn't take the two long to find one of the blood drinkers, a female, alone, seperated from her pack.

A look of fear was on her face, she obviously knew it wasn't safe to be alone with nothing to defend herself with, her eyes crept over anything and everything, looking for possible threats, but the only two were in the place she didn't bother looking: above.

Raziel's eyes were fixated on his and Melchiah's target, he hated vampires to their core, taking a female's life was no different to taking a male's in his opinion.

Slowly, the two climbed down behind the vampire, Melchiah in front of Raziel, who readied the blade attached to his arm, it reflected the white moonlight perfectly, but it would soon come to be red moonlight instead.

Quick as a flash, Melchiah tripped the female with his pike, and before she even hit the floor, Raziel jammed his arm-blade into her back, effectivly pinning her to the ground.

"Please! I mean no harm!" she screamed.

"Where do you dwell?" asked Raziel in a cold tone, telling her not to mess with him.

"Th-the swamp!, we have a whole camp!" she cried.

"Thank you..." Raziel then muttered, yanking his blade out "Melchiah, finish her!"

He followed the order happily, bringing the blade on the pike down upon the poor vampiress's head.

Indeed, there was a vampire settlement in the swamp, where vampires lived in fear, never knowing when they would be safe, or whether they were at that moment.

Suddenly, the distant sound of marching was heard.

"Mother? what's happening?!" whimpered a child vampire, clinging to their mother tightly.

The sound got louder and louder, more intimidating by the second, it made obvious the fact that there were a lot of people coming.

Then, Raziel appeared, with Melchiah, Turel, Zephon, Dumah and Rahab at his sides, and a small Sarafan army behind him.

"ATTACK!" he shouted "Leave NO survivors!"

T.B.C...


	2. The first massacre

The Seven Sarafan: The first massacre.

"ATTACK!!!" shouted Raziel, pointing at the poor, defencless vampire camp, "Leave NO survivors!"

He simply stood still as his fellow warriors rushed past, as if they were a giant wave in the sea.

Turel was merciless with his pike movements, first dazzling his enemies with the quick movements, then slicing them without them realising, then letting the body fall where it stood.

Raziel laughed out loud the the vampires cries, they were music to his ears, slowly, he walked into the carnage, with only his arm blade armed, as his sword was elsewhere.

While chopping down vampires, Rahab noticed something, Malek wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Malek?" he called to Dumah, who after slicing a victim, shrugged.

Raziel's rage against the vampires was beginning to show as he began to pummel the life out of his enemies brutally, as if his rage controled him, yet noone was really surprised, they'd seen this side of him before yet again with vampires.

Malek, meanwhile was summoned by Moebius the timestreamer back at the Sarafan stronghold.

"Master Moebius, I must hurry, the others are..." he started, before the timestreamer interupted.

"...Perfectly fine for now!...now, I, like you, despise those vampire cretins!" Moebius laughed, passing over his staff, with the orb that could imobilise any vampire.

Before Malek could say a word, Moebius sent him on his way.

While the massacre in the swamp continued, more vamires fell, hardly any Sarafan were hurt, they inflicted pain and injury onto their prey in any way possible, decapitaion, impalement etc...

Through the madness, Malek appeared, Moebius' staff in hand, allong with two swords on his back, one Raziel's, one his own little used one.

Spotting Raziel, he ran over, throwing the sword at him.

"Raziel!" he shouted, grabbing his attention before he was impaled.

Quick as a flash, Raziel caught the hilt, and sliced up the vampire in his clutches.

"Where's your pike?" he laughed, pulling the sword out.

Zephon was knocked to the ground by one of the white skinned blood drinkers, who promptly ripped off his helmet, ready to bite into his neck, to draw out his precious life blood.

Just a moment before the fangs met his neck, Turel shunted him off, then jammed his staff though his chest, swinging him around and then smashing him into a wall.

"You expect less from Raziel's second in command?" Turel laughed, looking at Zephon.

Melchiah's attacks, although not as strong as all the others, managed to kill a fair ammount of his ememies, he mercilessly slashed, sliced, and stabbed them all.

Soon, Raziel decided to end it all...

"Vampires! your death is now!, Malek the staff!" he laughed.

The orb atop the staff glowed and all the vampires in the area fell powerless to their knees, they were at the mercy of the Sarafan, needless to say, they weren't going to last long...

Soon, it was all over, every vampire dead, with most of the victorious warriors displaying them on pikes as some sort of sick trophy that also told anyone opposing the Sarafan to beware.

The seven Sarafan inquiziters all gathered round near an odd looking basin, with no apparent or obvious purpose...

"Well...where do we strike next Raziel?" asked Dumah, sitting down, leaning against a nearby wall.

Zephon looked at Moebius's staff, wondering why he chose to give it to Malek, not Raziel who had much higher authority.

Rahab removed his helmet, looking around the battleground, he felt no remorse at all, wiping the blood off his sword with his glove, then flicking it off to the ground.

"We strike wherever any vampires dwell, where any threaten any of Nosgoth's people! that is where we strike next!" laughed Raziel in reply to Dumah, "The age of Vampires shall end entirely by Sarafan hands!"

He raised up his sword in the air, followed by all the others, this was the seal of Raziel's pact...

T.B.C.


End file.
